Gebruiker:Valencia112
Hallo~ Ik ben Valencia112(ook wel bekend als 'Valentine' volgens Azure Blaze-kun). Ik ga deze pagina heus wel helemaal vertalen... Ooit... Uiterlijk Ik heb bruine ogen en lang, stijl, zwart haar dat tot aan mijn heupen rijkt. Ik draag het altijd in een paardenstaart of een vlecht en laat het (bijna) nooit los hangen(ik haat het ook als mensen dat vragen). Normaal gesproken draag ik een spijkerbroek en een shirt met een vest eroverheen en ik HAAT rokjes(vooral miniskirts, vraag me niet waarom) en jurken, waardoor ik er meestal uitzie als een tombot(wat ik ook ben). Nog meer...? Nou, ik ben een Aziaat~! ^.^ Personality I can be either short tempered or really nice, it just depends on the situation. I'm most of the time a little bit too dramatic and I usually act more immature than I actually am. Even though that, I can be serious if necessary. I tend to use swear words, a habit I have from getting into fights easily because I was bullied ever since I was small(I'm not using swear words in the chatroom though...). I'm also really tomboyish and I hate anything girlish(except fangirl thingies XD). Background thumb|left|>.< I was being bullied ever since I was a small kid, leading me to fight very often. My parents divorced when I was a little kid as well(when I was 5-6 years old). At that time I had to move to other cities a lot, so after making new friends, I had to leave. Even though that, I was the top student of my class, always getting straight A's and sometimes a B. Right now I'm a second year in middle school(grade 9). Quotes *''"Alright! Let's talk about things you like, don't like and your dreams and goals! I begin! Things I like... Well, I guess there are... Things I don't like... A lot of things~ And my dreams... I don't feel like sharing them with you guys~♥ Who's next?"'' *''"Never take no for an answer! ... Unless he's really not interested in you..."'' *''"Who did that to you?! Imma kick that guy to the moon and back!"(To Haruka) *"I already dislike you, but that's also the reason why I like you so much~♥"''(To Azure-kun) Favorite characters 1. Gouenji Shuuya thumb|♥.♥ Gouenji~ Lol @Endou&Kidou XDD Why? Well... I guess I just love guys like him ♥3♥. I know he is the Holy Emperor and all, but that doesn't really matter to me. I also love the fact that he is 'the team therapist'. He always knows when something is wrong and solves it with a soccer ball XD. If he didn't leave during the Aliea Arc, Kazemaru wouldn't join the Dark Emperors! Oh, and the only reason why he didn't kick the ball at Midorikawa in season 3 is because the people who are kicked by Gouenji will join his harem and Hiroto just couldn't allow that! XD 2. Fubuki Shirou Fubuki is just soooooooo cute~! I also love him because of his split personality, even though it isn't really a good thing to have one(|||-_-). And he is kind and gentle(those kind of guys are hard to find in this era). thumb|350px|Bloodnose Tornado~! ♥¬♥ 3. Kidou Yuuto He has such beautiful eyes~. And I like the way he coaches the team in GO, it's like 'just figure it out yourself, I don't want to tell you why I'm giving you guys a hard time'. XD 4.Genda Koujirou He's sooooooo hot!!! And so is his voice~! 4. Afuro Terumi I didn't like him at first but... He looks '''awesome '''in GO~! And I kinda like the way he worries about Fubuki in season 2~ >.< 6.Midorikawa Ryuuji He's cute~ and I like ice cream~! XD And... Well, he overworks himself too much which reminds me of someone I know... XD 7. Kiyama Hiroto He's nice and cares for others, even when he was an 'alien'. 8. Sakuma Jirou He's a pirate~ XD And pretty cool~ 9. Endou Mamoru Hyper, fun-loving, soccer-playing Mamoru-kun~ He's the kind of guy that never gives up... I love those guys~! 10. Fideo Ardena He's cool~ And he has a great personality~ Pairings thumb|left|205px|GouFubu desu~~ Inazuma Eleven thumb|Nyaa~~ GouFubu HiroMido BurnXGazel KazeEndou NatsumiXEndou KazemaruXMiyasaka EndouXHiroto IchinoseXAki GendaSaku TachimukaiXTsunami thumb|left|Nya~ Kirino en Kariya~ Inazuma Eleven GO thumb|Shindou en Kirino~♥ Tenma XTsurugi TenmaXAoi ShindouXKirino KirinoXKariya KariyaXHikaru